melody
by Alexiel Izumi
Summary: la melodia resono en el lugar, mientras una chica de unos 14 años, rubia y de ojos verdes inexprecivos se mostraba frente a mi... - te matare - susurro antes de hacer precion en mi cuello, lo se mal summary pero espero les guste


¡alooo gente de la comunidad fanfiction!

Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva historia que hice en un momento de aburrimiento en clase de ecología jeje

Espero les guste vale

Disfrutenla, nos leemos abajo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MELODY

CAPITULO UNICO

POV SOUL

La melodía resonaba en la habitación, era tranquila apacible pero un tanto tétrica y tenebrosa

Se reproducía una y otra vez., desesperándome, artantome, irritándome

¿Cómo hacia que se callara?, ¿de donde venia? ¿Quien la tocaba?

Un monton de preguntas, aparentemente sin respuesta, abordarron mi mete en esos momentos

Inpeccione la habitación en la que estaba, se encontraba llena de muñecos de todos los tipos, era como si fuese una habitación de un niño de no mayor de 3 años, rosa con toques blancos y negros, al centro había una cama grande y espongosa, con una sabana rosa palido, junto a esta, estba una mesa pequeña , con cuatro sillas a cad uno de sus lados, y con un juego de té en ella,

Sí, sin duda una habitación común para una niña de no mas de 3 años de edad, sin darme cuenta, la melodía se detuvo.

Me miro esta vez a mi, estaba con una playera azul oscuro de manga larga, un pantalón flojo que me quedaba largo y arrastraba al caminar… un momento, ¡estoy vestido como en esta mañana!

- ¡Te estaba esperando! – oi una voz, claramente de una chica detrás de mi, me gire sobre mi mismo encontrándome con una chicade no mas de 14 años, estatura promedio, con un saco blanco con toques dorados, debajo de este usaba una blusa blanca simple con un moño azul, y una falda tablaeda azul marino no mas arriba de media pierna, debajo de la falda usaba unas medias negras y unas botas blancas, deje de concentrarme en su vestimenta y pase a ver su rostre, tenia el cabello rubio cenizo el cual traia atado en dos coletas altas, tez palida y ojos verdes, grandes e inexprecivos – sabia que volverias – dijo con una sonrisa un tanto macabra, que provoco que una corriente eléctrica pasara atravez de mi columna vertebral

- ¿quien eres? – susurre dando un paso atrás y mirándola con temor, por alguna razón me daba miedo esta chica, no tengo idea del porque

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y empezó a acercarse lentamente a mi

- acaso ya no me recuerdas… Soul –susurro, ¿Soul? ¿Quién rayos es Soul?

- eres tú- ¿dije mis pensamientos o esta chica los leyó de mi mente?- los lei de tu mente… sabes, solo puedo leer la tuya, eso es una prueba de que tu eres mio- ok, si antes dije que me daba temor, me retracto, ¡me da terror!

Ella dio otro paso mas, su cercanía con la mia era cada vez mas escasa con mi persona

- ¡No te acerques! – grite a punto del colapso nervioso, ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué rea ella? ¿Como me conoce sin siquiera yo saber quien es?

- ¿Por qué? – sonrio cono un angel-demonio, agacho lentamente la cabeza la tiempo que se detenia, solo se que lo único que lograba ver era su tétrica sonrisa – sabes… te eh esperado mucho tiempo, porque Soul- sama dijo que volveria por mi,- susuuro acercándose a mi de nuevo, instintivamente yo retrcedi, pero hasta ese momento, me di cuenta de la cercanía de la pared conmigo –y ahora que estas aquí, no dejare que te vallas – levanto los brazos en el momento que vio que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mi , y nuevamente la melodía resonó en el lugar.

En ese preciso momente, los muñecos de la habitación cobraron vida, se movían, hablaban todos como locos, me esta deseperando mas aun, la melodía se hizo cada vez mas terrorífica

Ella empezó a reir macabramente, y yo me asuste mas aun al sentir sus frios dedos en mi garganta haciendo precion

Sentí como la pared desaparecia y los caíamos dejando atrás esa terrorífica habitación, y todos esos muñecos que moraban allí, pero la melodía seguía, se hacia cada ves mas audible, mas fuerte y yo solo tenti como caíamos a la oscuridad sin fin

Las manos de la chica hicieron menos precion, su rose se hizo mas una caricia que otra cosa, seguía sonriento tétricamente, mientras una sonrisa macabra salía de sus cuerdas vocales

Sentí de nuevo algo solido en mi espalda, llegamos al suelo, y aunque la caida fue larga, llegamos al él como si fuésemos un par de plumas, delicadas y poco pesadas.

- Te matare – dijo a la altura de mi oído la joven rubia y la precion en mi cuello regreso, tome sus muñecas intentando que las apartara de mi, ella solo reia a grandes carcajadas, la melodía empezó a aturdirme, y mas aun al sentir como el aire se me iva, y juro que pude sentir como mi corazón dejaba de latir, y el correr de la sangre en mis venas era cada vez mas lento, mire a la chica por ultima vez y su rostro se había desfigurado y solo concervaba intacta su sonrisa.

Y un solo nombre abarco mis pensamientos

- ¡MAKA! – grite incorperandome del suelo, inspecciones el lugar y solte un suspiro, estaba en mi habitación y respiraba dificultosamente y una ligera capa de sudor cubria mi cuerpo

Todo había sido un sueño, un horrible sueño

- Soul, ¿Qué pasa? ¿estas bien? – la puerta de mi pieza se abrió dejándome ver a Maka, con una mano en el picaporte y viéndome con una preocupación total grabada en el rostro

- Maka – susurre

- ¿Qué haces en el suelo?- se acerco a mi y se puso a mi altura – gritaste mi nombre ¿que ocurre? – me veía con un deje de preocupación y cariño, volvi a suspirar mientras me pasab una mano por mi cabello desordenándolo mas que antes

- solo tuve un mal sueño – mencione viéndola fijamente

Había soñada con ella, pero la de mi sueño era diferente a la que tengo enfrente, ella infundia miedo y era tétrica, su mirada no expresaba nada, y siempre tenia una sonrisa maléfica

La que telia enfrente, era tierna y cariñosa, lo decía todo con la mirada, es un libro abierto, nunca como la del sueño

"no todo es lo que parece Evans"

Cállate, no quiero hablarte ahora dejame en paz

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mi – dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, mientras me tomaba del hombro derecho con su mano izquierda, me sonrio cálidamente y me miro con mucho cariño

- claro – susurre devolviéndole el gesto

Y entonces esa sonrisa se volvió la misma de la otra chica, la de mi sueño, abri los ojos con sorpresa, mas aun al centis sus manos en mi cuello y como hacia que me acostara de nuevo, subiéndose ella en mi, y oia la misma melodía tétrica resonar en la habitación

Hay me di cuenta que talvez, nunca fue un sueño

"te lo dije… Evans"

- Te matare –

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno, espero que mas de uno se haya dado cuenta del cossver, de soul eater con pandora hearts

Y bueno que tal me quedo? Bueno, malo, feo,? Para tomatazos?, hoy solo pase a subir este fic corriendo, ya saben … los maestros aman dejar terea de monton

Saben me hicieron muy felices con sus reviews del fic "¡todo por tus bragas!"

¡Arigatou! T.T

Soy tan feliz, salte de la alegría al leerlos todos

Y si tu, el que esta leyendo, no lo has leído, te invito que lo leas ok

Bueno espero reviews vale, nos leemos luego

Y sin mas que decir… SE DESPIDE ALEXIEL EVANS

HEY SIGUE LOS PUNTITOS

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
